In working on a project where a large number of individuals are to be contacted, it is often very difficult to organize the task into a usable format so that the worker may approach the project in an orderly fashion. For example, if a person wishes to record a substantial amount of information regarding a number of individuals and to make contacts regarding each of the individuals at various times during the year, a compact device or system to maintain the information and provide prompts regarding the timing of the contacts would be particularly desirable. Similarly, where information regarding a large number of identified individuals must be maintained, and a limited number of the individuals contacted or dealt with extensively during a relatively short period of time, it would be advantageous to have a device or system which would allow the retention of permanent information regarding each individual in readily available form, as well as the separate maintenance of information which is relevant primarily to the particular short-term project and is then summarized, if required, and retained with the permanent information.
The present invention attains the described objectives by providing a workbook or portfolio which contains a plurality of alphabetically-ordered information cards releasably attached to the workbook, the information cards including linear indicia adapted to permanently record the names and other data regarding the individuals, and a plurality of pockets for retaining cards which identify certain of said individuals to be contacted within a limited period of time.
The portfolio may include a first and second portion hingedly connected in book-like form along a binder portion therebetween, in a manner commonly known as a loose leaf workbook or notebook. A plurality of alphabetically-ordered information cards are releasably attached to the binder portion such as by apertures which receive rings in the binder portion. In this manner, the information cards may occasionally be inserted or withdrawn as the need arises, yet are generally securely retained within the portfolio. The cards overlie a portion of the portfolio and include linear indicia adapted to permanently record the names and other data regarding the individuals to be contacted. Further, there is included a plurality of pockets disposed in another portion of the portfolio, the pockets adapted to retain project or identification cards regarding the contacting of certain of the individuals within a particular period of time. The project or identification cards can relate to any undertaking to deal with or contact an individual listed on an information card.
For example, the workbook may be employed by a stockbroker or real estate agent to retain information regarding a large number of clients, most of whom are contacted infrequently regarding projects which require intensive effort or communication over a relatively short period of time.
For this purpose, the names of the clients, or individuals whom the user may wish to contact, are entered on alphabetically-ordered cards along with particular information regarding the individual. Such information may comprise personal information about the individual, such as business and home addresses and telephone numbers, spouse's name, hobbies and interests as may be desired by the person in the course of anticipated conversations with the individual. In addition, the alphabetical information cards also contain spaces to insert summaries of previous contacts so that the user may easily determine the nature of the last contact with the individual. For example, with the portfolio of the present invention at hand, the user may instantly determine the substance of the last interaction with the individual even though many years have since elapsed. This is particularly advantageous when a provider of professional services receives a telephone call from a former client, since the recall of past interactions by the professional may provide increased client confidence.
When the workbook user enters into a specific project with an individual listed in the alphabetical section, the basic information required for the project is transferred from the information card to a project card which is inserted into one of the plurality of pockets in the workbook. The project card is used to keep a record of the specific details of the project, e.g. calls which have been made, calls received and the next task to be performed. When the specific project is completed, the matter on the project card is summarized and sufficient data is retained on the alphabetically-ordered information card so that a prompt regarding the nature of the project is readily available as described.
With regard to the employment of the present invention by real estate agents, for example, the information cards could record a potential client's name and family size, in addition to information with regard to the type of house owned and the type of house desired. From an initial contact with the individual, which may involve an inquiry regarding a listed property, details regarding the type and location of the listed house may be recorded on the project card, as well as details with respect to negotiations with the seller, dates for response to offers and, if successful, details with regard to the seller's and buyer's duties regarding transfer. While many of these details are specific for the particular project and need not be entered in the alphabetical cards, sufficient information regarding the interaction may be summarized on the information cards to allow the real estate agent to instantly recall the individual and the specific project as required. With respect to stockbrokers, the workbook of the present invention is particularly useful, not only to provide the advantages hereinbefore described, but the project cards bearing specific information with regard to sales and purchases may be retained in card files, as the maintenance of such detailed records is often required by law.
The portfolio may also include a daily schedule of sequential calendar sheets which is adapted for the recording of prearranged communications to be made with certain individuals. For example, if an individual is contacted and requests the project person to call at a more convenient time or, if the individual is unavailable for a certain time period, a prearranged call-back date may be recorded on the appropriate calendar sheet. Thus, as work on the project progresses and call-backs accumulate, a majority of the calls to be made on a particular day may be viewed by turning to the appropriate daily calendar sheet.
In addition, a daily call record of sequential sheets may be attached to one of the portions of the portfolio and adapted for the recording of communications made on a particular day and the results of each communication, e.g. the total calls made and the number of calls which resulted in an affirmative or negative response to the solicitation made.
In another aspect of the invention, the alphabetically-ordered information cards may include a detachable portion to record the individual's birthday or to denote other occurrences of importance to the individual, which portion is completed when the initial entry on the information card is made. Upon insertion into the alphabetically-oriented section, the occasion-denoting portion is detached and filed in an occasion or prompt portion of the workbook by the date of the occasion. In this aspect, the portfolio is provided with twelve pockets and the detached portions may be retained therein as identification cards which are filed in the pockets according to the month of the occasion or, with twenty-four or twenty-six pockets according to shorter time periods in order to provide prompts regarding individual's birthdays, particular goods requested by a prospective buyer, or other occasions. Thus, at the beginning of any given time period, the birthdays or other occasions relating to individuals or customers may be noted and arrangements may easily be made to send greeting cards or other observances to the proper individuals. Depending upon the intended use of the project book or the number of individuals involved, different numbers of pockets may be provided, e.g. seven or thirty-one pockets if a large number of contacts are to be made in a week or month, respectively.